<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juxtaposition by kinkyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688012">Juxtaposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/kinkyjellyfish'>kinkyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blushing, Bondage, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Humiliation, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, POV First Person, Pillow Princess Virgil, Pleasure Dom Patton, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bunny Roman, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/kinkyjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Roman will love this,’ Patton uttered as he fondly took in my flushed face. His wandering gaze felt like a ghostly caress.</p><p>‘Really?’ My tone was desperately inquisitive, failing to conceal the value I would place in his answer. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and fisted the sheets tightly.</p><p>Patton propped his torso up on his elbow, leaning to press his lips against my forehead. With his nose settled in my bangs, he inhaled softly and punctuated it with a kiss. His whisper tickled:</p><p>‘Promise.’</p><p>OR</p><p>A stern, nurturing pleasure dom. A whiny, hypersensitive pillow princess. A bratty, cocky masochist. Kinkiness ensues.</p><p>[This is not abandoned but I'll be honest, updates heavily depend on my horniness lol]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Readers must be at least 18 years old.</p><p>This fic is an explicit exploration of a BDSM scene between three consenting adults. It has been informed by my own experiences and I have done my best to make it realistic. In writing it, I wanted to demonstrate the sheer amount of thought, emotion and passion that goes into a BDSM scene and relationship. BDSM reveals the true, naked vulnerability of human psyche and it's a fascinating dynamic to flesh out! (Pun intended.) Also, I have permission to be horny on main.</p><p>If you have not already, please heed the tags! I may be adding more as the chapters progress. I expect this to be around the 5-10 chapter mark. It will likely be a novella-length smut scene so buckle up, we're in for a kinky ride.</p><p>If you want to scream with me about kink then I'm over on <a href="https://kinkyjellyfish.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the bedroom was thick. Thick with the scent of the vanilla and rosemary incense that Patton always burned on nights like this. Thick with the humidity of our heavy breaths as it always was on nights like this. Though, unlike on any other night that came before it, the air tonight was thick with anxious tension.<br/><br/></p><p>I had been teetering on the edge of subspace for an hour or so and, despite all of Patton’s characteristic patience and reassurance, I became frustrated. Patton’s fingernails trailed along my body, randomly mapping invisible paths from my jaw to my shoulders, my ribs and stomach, my hips and thighs. The ticklish caresses were usually a surefire way of getting me to sink into my headspace. Though, despite it feeling just as hypnotic as it always did, my hyper-awareness persisted. I kicked my legs pathetically against the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ I whined, though my irritation sharpened the tone.</p><p> </p><p>‘You know that it’s all right, sweetheart,’ Patton said. His voice was just as gentle as the fingers that traced my ribcage. ‘I thought it might be trickier tonight.’</p><p> </p><p>Despite my mood, Patton’s light touches sent a shiver coursing through my body and I moaned. His lips were immediately on my temple.</p><p> </p><p>‘Such beautiful sounds, angel,’ he whispered, each movement of his lips acting as a fluttering kiss against my skin.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth seeped into my cheeks. It did not matter how many compliments Patton gifted me throughout our scenes, my reactions never diluted. It was one of the many things he openly adored about me, and I too grew to love it through his appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>His face pulled back from mine, likely to admire the reaction he had caused. A cool touch swiped across my cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>‘Blushy baby.’ I could hear him smiling. ‘Aren’t you so pretty?’</p><p> </p><p>He required an answer, that much was clear from his tone. As was our rule, I had to look at him if I spoke. It ensured he could read my emotions and take care of me to the best of his ability.</p><p> </p><p>I blinked my heavy eyelids open, more than relieved to note that my vision was somewhat tricky to focus; it was a pre-established trait of my subspace. The dim light from his salt lamp bounced off of Patton’s face beautifully, softening his expression beyond what seemed possible for a human being - or an anthropomorphic facet of one’s psyche, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers skittered over one of my nipples, sending a shuddering bolt of pleasure through my sternum. My mouth fell open with an audible gasp.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet groan met my ears, and I shivered. It was not often Patton lost control of his reserve when he was in domspace, and never by very much. Though occasionally he would be unable to contain his own sounds in response to mine. I moaned again and revelled in the harmony of our mutual arousal.</p><p> </p><p>‘Open,’ Patton commanded softly.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes had apparently fallen shut once more, and I hurried to obey. The way he smiled down at me never failed to conjure in my body both butterflies and lightning bolts.</p><p> </p><p>‘Someone forgot to answer my question,’ he teased fondly. A finger tapped at my nose and suddenly a wave of soft airiness and sharp electricity flowed throughout my entire being. Subspace.</p><p> </p><p>‘Isn’t my baby pretty?’ he reiterated, lifting my chin lightly so he could see my eyes more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>In my regular waking hours, I would never have agreed. Self-appreciation was not my forte. Patton never lied though, and while I surrendered control to him, I would accept everything he said as unadulterated fact. I barely had a mind to <em>think </em>about refuting his words, let alone to argue with him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, Daddy,’ I breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Patton’s eyes set alight hearing my dazed voice.</p><p> </p><p>‘Pink?’ he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I hummed and nodded in agreement to the codeword: an affirmation that I had entered subspace. I sighed in relief, rolling my body into Patton’s side and nuzzling my face against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re incredible,’ Patton chuckled, and the vibrations reverberated through his chest and into mine. ‘An hour of stroking and it was the nose bop that got you mushy.’</p><p> </p><p>He wriggled one arm under my torso to hold me close while his other hand traced swirling patterns along my spine. My body arched instinctively into his. It brought me no small amount of pleasure feeling his worn cotton shirt against my bare skin. We had discovered that him being fully clothed and me being stripped often allowed me to sink into subspace further. It put me in a naturally vulnerable position, and I was happy to relinquish control.</p><p> </p><p>Being now sandwiched between Patton’s hip and my stomach, the head of my dick pressed into the softness of my tummy and left a trail of warm slickness on my skin. A breath hitched in my throat and, understanding what had caught my attention, Patton rolled his hips enough to reward me with some light friction. My breathy moans became muffled as they met his clavicle.</p><p> </p><p>Patton ceased his movements to place his hands on my shoulders and coaxed me away from his neck, out from my fleshy hiding place. I openly whined at the loss of contact.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know, baby,’ he cooed sympathetically, ‘but I need to check on you.’</p><p> </p><p>I pouted but dutifully looked to his eyes. This was a definitive part of our process. As soon as I entered subspace, he would look into my eyes and could always read my emotional state to a tee. Though verbal confirmation was requisite.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re nervous,’ he stated and pushed his hand slowly through my hair. </p><p> </p><p>‘A bit,’ I conceded shakily.</p><p> </p><p>I disliked the frown that sullied Patton’s features.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you-’</p><p> </p><p>‘I still want to,’ I hastily interrupted. His fingers wrapped around the locks and tugged at my hair lightly. It was his way of telling me I had misbehaved, though it didn’t hurt; he was so careful, knowing how my senses worked in overdrive. Another noise escaped me, much to his delight. My sensitivity only ever earned me more attention, and tonight was hardly an exception as Patton pulled softly again. More delightful tingles chased each other along my scalp and trickled down my spine.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m glad you’re eager, honey. Please don’t interrupt Daddy again.’</p><p> </p><p>What I loved about Patton’s dominant persona was how he was just as genuine and gentle as the everyday Patton. His demands were spoken as sweetly as his compliments, his discipline as comforting as his rewards. I could consistently hear, see, feel how much he cared about me, and so I could never be frightened of him or anything we did together.</p><p> </p><p>While I trusted him with this vulnerability and my entire being, tonight’s plan was unlike anything we had embarked upon before. I wondered, would that trust stretch to accommodate another? Would my reliance on Daddy be able to supersede my caution when a new person infiltrated our dynamic?</p><p> </p><p>I whispered an apology, though it was far more resemblant of a squeak.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you scared of anything about it in particular?’ Patton’s leg rested on top of my own legs, forcing them together and pushing firmly down into the mattress; a welcome grounding technique. I inhaled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t… think?’ I murmured. Verbal communication was not a strength of mine during scenes.</p><p> </p><p>‘Aw, I’m sorry, sweetie. I shouldn’t be asking you to talk so much.’ He kissed my cheek and I sighed, a pleasant, faint bubbling rising in my chest. The smile that stretched across his lips was as kind as ever, though I could sense a mischievousness to it. ‘You’re too little to speak, aren’t you, darling?’</p><p> </p><p>A burning heat flooded through my veins. The condescension fuelled my submission and, as if my psyche worked solely for Patton’s benefit, I felt myself slip further toward my littlespace. It was an aspect of my subspace, not always tapped into but always thrilling to explore.</p><p> </p><p>I made a small sound of confirmation, feeling lightheaded and disjointed from the alien whimper that filtered through my lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Roman will love this,’ Patton uttered as he fondly took in my flushed face. His wandering gaze felt like a ghostly caress.</p><p> </p><p>‘Really?’ My tone was desperately inquisitive, failing to conceal the value I would place in his answer. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and fisted the sheets tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Patton propped his torso up on his elbow, leaning to press his lips against my forehead. With his nose settled in my bangs, he inhaled softly and punctuated it with a kiss. His whisper tickled:</p><p> </p><p>‘Promise.’</p><p> </p><p>After a silent moment, he sat up slightly further away from me with his leg still rested atop mine.</p><p> </p><p>‘I need you to be really good and use words for me when I ask you these questions. Do you understand, sweetie?’</p><p> </p><p>I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please use your words, baby.’ Patton reached forward and eased my lip from between my teeth. He smoothed his knuckle over a raw spot I had gnawed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, Daddy.’ My voice was shaky, though it was comprehensible.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good boy,’ he immediately praised. He reached to the bedside table for a tube of lip balm, which he kept on hand on account of my nervous habit. ‘Do you remember what I told you about Roman’s subspace?’</p><p> </p><p>I began to nod my head but quickly realised my mistake in not using words. ‘Different from mine.’</p><p> </p><p>Patton unscrewed the cap on the tube and squeezed some balm onto his fingertip. ‘And what do you do if you feel scared at any point?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Safeword,’ I stated confidently and fought a smile. I felt unreasonably proud of knowing the correct answers to the questions, hoping I was pleasing my dom.</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s lips quivered with a grin at my giddiness, but he persisted, trying to stay serious for the rundown. ‘And if you feel jealous?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Safeword.’</p><p> </p><p>Patton leaned towards me and stuck out his chin in demonstration, a silent request for me to do the same. I mirrored him and the soft pad of his finger came into contact with my lip. It stung a little from where I had bitten away the skin, but the balm was soothing as he rhythmically massaged it into my lip.</p><p> </p><p>‘What if you’re sad?’ he prompted.</p><p> </p><p>‘Safeword,’ I murmured around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Patton pulled his hand back with a hum of satisfaction. ‘If you feel uncomfortable in any way?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Safeword!’ I giggled, probably not grasping the tone of the exchange.</p><p> </p><p>Patton huffed a laugh, pinching my cheek with a featherlight touch. ‘All right, cutie, and what is your safeword?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Red.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What if you’re too nervous to speak or you can’t for whatever reason?’ Patton raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>I held up my pinky between our faces in answer and Patton exhaled as if in relief. He ducked his head to kiss the tip of the finger and smiled back at me.</p><p> </p><p>‘So clever, honey. Now, do you think you’re ready?’</p><p> </p><p>Despite barely moving before, I froze. He noticed.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re allowed to use your safeword now if you need to,’ he said. ‘It’s not too late to change your mind, baby. <em> Never </em>too late.’</p><p> </p><p>I nodded in acknowledgement, frowning down at his chest for a moment as I considered the options. While I was incredibly nervous for several reasons (what if Roman didn’t like this version of me? What if I didn’t like that version of Roman? What if I got more jealous than I expected?) there were a great number more reasons why I had agreed to this in the first place. Not least being I had fantasized about it ever since learning that Roman was Patton’s other sub. It might not have been enough on its own for me to go through with it, but knowing I had such a nurturing and responsible dom by my side to protect me gave me all the confidence I would ever need.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ready, Daddy,’ I whispered and met his eyes. My lip found its way back between my teeth at the worry on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you sure?’ he sounded less confident than usual, his words shaking slightly. ‘It’s okay to be nervous.’</p><p> </p><p>I blinked, then launched forward to hug him. We collapsed onto the mattress with a soft thump.</p><p> </p><p>‘Okay to be nervous,’ I repeated for his benefit.</p><p> </p><p>Patton tensed slightly in my arms, but his embrace didn’t falter.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s right, sweetie.’</p><p> </p><p>It upset me that he didn’t understand the words were for him, but I noticed he had relaxed his shoulders in the few seconds of us holding each other, so I considered it a success.</p><p> </p><p>Once he rolled me back to the mattress and sat himself up again, he looked to me to double-check.</p><p> </p><p>‘Purple,’ I promised. The <em>go-ahead </em>word.</p><p> </p><p>Patton pressed a last kiss to my nose before he stood from the bed. The slightest adjustments to his demeanour reminded me I would see a different side of his dominance tonight: as he got into position by the foot of the bed, he stood tall and held his head high, schooling his expression into one much more similar to Logan’s face before he scolded one of us for being stupid. I couldn’t help how nerves twisted my stomach seeing the unfamiliar figure, though I was intrigued and excited to see how this part of him would interact with another sub. It was still Patton after all. The same loving, goofy, wonderful Patton.</p><p> </p><p>He shot me a quick glance and a wink. His face softened on seeing me, then turned back to position and resumed his stern expression.</p><p> </p><p>‘Roman!’ he called and raised his arm in a summon.</p><p> </p><p>I held my breath in anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A faint whoosh met my ears - followed by a soft thud and grunt. Being laid back against the pillows, I could not see beyond the foot of the bed, though I could infer from the way Patton’s gaze redirected to the carpet that Roman must have appeared on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hello, Pet,’ Patton drawled through a bright grin, ‘I kept you waiting quite a while.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words took me aback. I was well-versed in the differences between Patton’s regular voice and his dom voice, the latter being noticeably lower, though also more hushed and tender. But his tone in addressing Roman felt foreign paired with everything I knew about Patton; it was sly, stern, and teasing all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I struggled to pinpoint my exact emotional reaction to this change, though curiosity overwhelmed me in not being able to see the additional member to our party. I pushed myself up into a seated position and craned my neck to peek at the man kneeling at Patton’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abstract pink and red shapes were all I saw at first. As my hazy brain caught up with my vision, I saw pink flesh and limbs constricted and contorted by what must have been several metres of red rope. The crimson knots and lines stretched across Roman’s body expertly to form a pattern of diamonds that traversed down his torso. His arms bent behind him in a way that made me wince in sympathy. Catching sight of the glistening, flushed head of his erect cock, I quickly dropped my gaze down to my lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so bizarre. No matter how much mental preparation had come before that moment, I could never have imagined what it would be like to actually be presented with Roman’s naked, aroused body. With a rush of embarrassment, I remembered I was in exactly the same position. I could not know what he was thinking about my body. Fear engulfed me and my legs folded up to my chest on instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm hand gently rested on my knee and I looked up to see Patton offering me a gentle smile. The hurricane in my chest quelled instantly. He was here with me, I would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could not keep my eyes off of Roman for long, and when they flitted back to observe him, I met his gaze. Neither one of us dared look away, like frightened animals caught stalking the same street in the middle of the night. His face was as flushed as the rest of him, and coated in a faint sheen of sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his chest rose with a deep breath, there was the slightest pained grimace in his features. I had noticed the way the ropes settled into his flesh as if they were vines that had snaked around and grown into him, and I wondered for how long he had been tied up, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Greetings, Virgil,’ he stated in the most shockingly normal voice I think I had ever heard. It was so incongruous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘S-s’up,’ I breathed, stumbling on my tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly an amused snort cut through the tension. We both startled and simultaneously looked to Patton whose hand was tightly clamped over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry,’ he giggled and lowered his hand to shake off some nervous energy. His cheeks were bunched in a wide smile. ‘You guys are just so awkward and cute!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman and I looked back to each other with wide eyes, and I saw that his lips were curling in bewilderment. I felt a giggle rise in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay, okay,’ Patton sighed through a chuckle, collecting himself. I watched as he swiped his hand through the air in front of his face as if wiping away the amusement. ‘Okay,’ he repeated, his voice lower and firmer. He was getting back into his role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced at Roman, and we shared a quick, surprised smile before looking back to our own laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was thankful for the strange break in character, being reminded that we may have been acting differently, but we were still the same people we always were. There was no reason to fear my dom and his other sub, just as there was no reason to fear Patton and Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Before we start I need your safewords, Roman,’ Patton insisted, absently resting a hand on my shoulder and teasing his fingertips against my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sucked in a breath and my body tensed at the tingling stimulation. It was easy to slip back into my submissive role at such a gentle touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s silence pervaded despite our dom’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You have permission to speak,’ Patton said, then added, ‘Not like you haven’t already forgone my permission.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded displeased, and I felt a thrum of anxiety echo through my body. Had my presence shocked Roman into disobeying a rule? Was he in trouble? Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in trouble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I buried my nose into the crevice of my knees. Patton’s hand squeezed gently at my shoulder, no doubt noticing my worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and recognised my thoughts as unreasonable; Patton would not punish me unjustly and never for something we had not predefined as deserving of punishment. Still, I peered at Roman through my bangs, nervous to gather his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem bothered by Patton’s stern tone at all. In fact, going by the way his posture had straightened and his chest rose and fell more quickly, it seemed to have excited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Purple for </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blue for </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow down or pause</span>
  </em>
  <span>, red for </span>
  <em>
    <span>cease all activities immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Raise a pinky finger for a non-verbal red signal,’ Roman rattled off fluently. I felt jealous of his ability to speak so eloquently and effortlessly while in such a state of arousal. ‘My safeword right now is purple.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of my eye, I noticed Patton nodding silently to himself. He offered no more acknowledgement. I could not help but feel hurt on Roman’s behalf for the lack of praise, and I pouted into my thigh. My petulance only intensified when Patton’s touch abandoned my skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stalked over to stand behind Roman’s vulnerable form and I determined Roman might have enjoyed not being able to see him since his body tensed and shivered once Patton had stepped out of sight. Meanwhile, I didn’t dare to look away from my dom. I was scared that if I was not witness to his every move he would evaporate into thin air and leave me. This slight contrast only reinforced Patton’s insistence that Roman and I were strikingly different submissives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands that had always caressed me so gently and held me so carefully now grasped at Roman’s hair with a harsh yank. Roman somehow made no sound as his neck jerked back into what must have been a painful position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton leaned forward to press his lips against the sub’s ear, whispering something unintelligible to me. Roman whined quietly, and his Adam’s apple bobbed with a gulp when Patton’s grip tightened in response. The whispering raised in volume and I noted a sharp hissing to my dom’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold stab of panic spiked my chest and a whimper unwittingly wormed its way from my throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men’s eyes snapped onto me at the sound and I curled further into myself, hugging my knees desperately close. Their attention made my cheeks burn, and I felt confused by how my dick pulsed at the sensation. I reasoned it must have been the added pressure from squeezing my body together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sweetie pie?’ Patton’s Daddy voice had returned. It was such a relief that I immediately reached my hands out towards him, grabbing at thin air. I craved the reassurance of feeling his body against mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton released Roman’s hair instantly and stood by the bed within seconds. He did not settle onto the mattress but rested his legs against it and gently pulled me to lean on his side. I happily collapsed against him, pushing my face into his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Roman, provide a safeword for what I just did to you,’ Patton’s voice rumbled, and I wrapped my fingers in the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Purple,’ Roman quickly replied, sounding a little breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lifted my head from Patton’s side in surprise. I could not pretend to understand Roman’s enjoyment for the harshness I had just witnessed, but knowing that it was entirely consensual and welcome eased my nerves exponentially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My gaze roamed over to the sub. Roman’s eyes were undeniably fixed on my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy warmth engulfed me and I fidgeted, pulling my legs underneath me. It was a far more revealing position to be seated on my feet but, inexplicably, I no longer felt the urge to hide my body from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Patton in a silent plea. (I hardly ever knew what I was pleading for, but knew my dom would be able to decipher what I needed at that moment.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry, honey.’ Apparently I needed reassurance. ‘I wasn’t angry with anyone. I was just telling Roman that you and I are going to have some fun on our own for a bit. Isn’t that right, Roman?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side in question seemed to hold something else back when he grumbled his response: ‘Yes, sir.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton gently eased me away from his hip and sunk to the bed beside me. I scooted over to him the moment the mattress had dipped with his weight. He reached forward and held my cheeks in both his palms. I sighed, letting my eyes fall shut. The way he supported my head comforted me and I relaxed into my headspace a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had deemed me calm enough, he eased his hands away and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It was not lost on me how he purposefully angled our bodies so that Roman could observe every little movement and expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re being so brave,’ Patton complimented, and I pulled my hand up to nibble on my thumbnail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The praise pleased me, as did the kiss my dom pressed against the side of my head, but I felt self-conscious of what Roman might have been thinking of me at that moment. Would he not think me pathetic for needing so much reassurance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you want to tell Roman about your favourite game?’ Patton murmured into my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over at the other sub and regretted the action immediately. It was not that he was directing any animosity towards me, nor that the way his eyes lingered over my form made me uncomfortable in any way. (On the contrary, I found that his ogling was unexpectedly welcome. I truly could never have predicted how much I enjoyed the way Roman’s eyes leered down my chest and settled on my legs and crotch.) Instead, what unsettled me was the way he smirked and raised his brow in challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had not expected Roman to be so daring and confident in this situation. Given his current predicament of being tied up and unable to move - a distinctly passive position that would have embarrassed most people into timidity - Roman was as bold as ever. Though it should not have been such a shock to me that his true character would shine through his subspace. That Roman could dish out cockiness and haughtiness now just as easily as if it were any other mundane situation was perfectly predictable. Perhaps rather than the look itself, it was the way my heart jumped and my cock twitched in response to it that humbled me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Aw, is someone shy?’ Patton teased my silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt as if a puff of warm air wafted against my face and neck. He softly poked at my cheeks and I knew it must have been a blush. That he drew attention to my embarrassment only made it worse (along with my adamant astonishment at being aroused by it) and so I could only fall into him and nuzzle my face against his shoulder in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You don’t want to tell him? That’s alright,’ Patton reassured with a lilt to his voice, ‘let’s show him instead.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tickling pattern was drawn on my side with his fingertip and I gasped, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Safeword?’ he asked, pausing the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Purple,’ I whispered into the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At my word, Patton shuffled onto the middle of the bed and swiftly pulled me to sit sideways in his lap. I was facing Roman, who looked remarkably smug for a man restrained on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Try as I might, I could not tear my gaze from Roman’s thighs, which quivered with the strain of holding him upright. The curve of them suggested powerful muscles concealed by the tan skin, and I wondered how powerless it would feel to have them trapping me against the bed. How they could power his hips as he pounded into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock stood proud, thick and tall, the swollen head taunting me with fantasies of it breaching my hole. I sighed gently, though it was quickly overwhelmed by Roman’s breathy chuckle. His abdomen rippled with the sound and my eyes climbed up to his face. An arrogant smile was plastered across his lips. He winked at me knowingly and I thought my cheeks would burst into flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick procession of tutting met my ears. By a gentle hand at my jaw, I was forced to look back to Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You sure are getting distracted easily today,’ he said with an air of impishness. ‘I didn’t realise I’d have to compete with Roman for your affection.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nails trickled down my spine and settled in the dip above my ass. My whole body seemed to awaken at the touch; my posture snapping upright, my stomach quivering, my lips parting with a high-pitched mewl. The sound shocked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, that got your attention didn’t it?’ Patton said, kneading his fingers lightly into my hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had barely caught my breath before I rushed to kiss him. I felt him smile against my lips though he reciprocated gladly. His fingers found their way to the nape of my neck and angled my head, manipulating the kiss in such a way that I fell limp in his hold, trusting him entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back he gently tugged at one lock of my hair. Again, it was nowhere near enough to hurt me but merely to inform me that I had misbehaved in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘A lovely kiss, but I know you’re trying to hide your sounds, sweetpea,’ Patton said and his hand now teased at the side of my ribs, drawing slow circles. I gasped then bit my lip to silence myself. The ministrations paused while he reached up to ease the flesh free. ‘Stop that. Roman wants to hear all of your cute sounds. Don’t you, pet?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘God, yes,’ Roman groaned without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to look at him to confirm whether he looked just as enthusiastic as he sounded - though if I was being honest with myself it was more that I wanted to see if his dick was harder, red, dripping. My eyes remained on Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s playtime,’ Patton announced under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My insides set alight hearing the familiar words. I hummed my agreement, excited to get the night underway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the game commenced. Patton pulled his hand back from my ribs and held out only his pointer finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘First one. This is two words.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly lowered his finger to the plane of my chest and began swirling, spelling out individual letters on my skin. I inhaled shakily and closed my eyes so that I could concentrate on the movements as much as possible. It was tricky as always. I broke into quiet whimpers at the third letter, shivers racing through my body. Though by the end of the spelling I was impressed that I had followed fairly well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What did that spell, darling?’ Patton prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m p-pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ I was breathless from the stimulation as well as the way he made me say it aloud, forcing me to compliment myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kiss pressed to my forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s right, pretty boy,’ Patton confirmed fondly. ‘You win that round. I need to try a little harder, hm?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began a new word. I was able to follow the patterns up until he pointedly dragged his fingertip across my nipple, rolling it gently between the pads of his fingers. I cried out, chest arching into the touch. My eyes had flown open and I noted his bright grin. I moaned when he promptly resumed the game - my skin was ten times more sensitive after the rush of pleasure his previous touch had kindled in me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whiny groan from Roman broke through my solo and I quickly glanced to him. He looked flustered, cheeks flushed and clenching his jaw tightly enough so that I could see the tendon below his cheekbone pulsing. My eyes wandered downward of their own volition. A thick line of precome trailed from the head of his dick to his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sir…’ he breathed and trailed off, though what he wanted to say, if anything, seemed lost on all of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Now now, Roman,’ Patton said, voice still gentle though there was a certain element to his tone that I could not quite define. He spoke differently to Roman but it was not immediately obvious in what way. It seemed to command respect. ‘Be patient. Or would you prefer your punishment to be extended?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No. Sorry, sir,’ Roman hurried to say, though the growl in his tone hardly conveyed remorse. His eyes were wide with fiery indignation. ‘He’s just so fucking hot.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breath rushed from my lungs, carrying a needy whine along with it. If I reacted strongly to Patton’s praise, it was a whole new experience with Roman’s. I felt as if my whole body was floating in a pool of water while simultaneously wrapped in scorching flame. Patton’s fingers continued playing at my skin, rendering me unable to breathe without moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I would normally have to punish you for speaking out of term, pet. But luckily for you, this little one enjoys your attention -’ I pushed my face against my dom’s shoulder to avoid seeing Roman’s reaction to that, ‘- so I’m going to let it slide for now.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you, sir,’ Roman murmured, sounding as if he was not paying much attention to Patton’s words. It thrilled me to think it was because I was the one distracting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon Patton was lifting my chin and asking me what word he had spelt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Um,’ I stalled, ashamed that I had entirely forgotten we were playing the game after Patton had played with my nipple. I looked into his eyes and felt shaken by the intensity with which my gaze was met. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ I guessed from the first three letters I had detected earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, nearly,’ Patton conceded, sounding more pleased that I had failed than when I had gotten the first phrase correct. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cutie pie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think you got a little bit distracted that time.’ His fingers carded through my hair and I hummed, head lulling to rest on his shoulder. ‘Let’s try one more. I’ll do an easier one for you, honey.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment his touch was back on my chest I knew it was a lost cause. My skin thrummed with tickling pulses, my lungs felt as though they quaked in my chest. At a particularly invigorating swipe of his fingernail across my collarbone I keened, thrusting my hips off of his lap. Roman’s own moan mixed with mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can you tell me what that spells, sweetie?’ Patton asked once he had finished, though he didn’t lift his finger from my flesh to let me answer as he had done both times previously. Instead, he allowed the rest of his fingers to join in the teasing and I gasped at the addition. He was well aware I could not speak when he did this to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hot, dense knot of desperation built steadily in my stomach. My dick strained, aching for attention that I knew would not be forthcoming for a while. I whimpered at the feeling and kicked my feet petulantly against the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are we getting a bit fussy?’ His baby voice was as teasing as his fingers and I looked at him with a pleading pout. He looked delighted. ‘Aw, I think you’re too far gone for spelling. Should I tell you what it was?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ he paused to hold his pointer finger in front of my face, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He finished with a cheeky smile and bopped my nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt as though I was cotton candy; Patton had expertly spun me into shape, with all of my delicacy and sweetness, then the slightest warm touch from him caused me to melt at his fingertip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Daddy,’ I whined loudly, wriggling in his lap and grinding my ass down onto the hard bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ Roman repeated incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I froze. Hesitantly, I looked to the other sub and noted the wide gape of his mouth. My hands flew up to hide my burning face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t Patton told him? Was he ashamed of it? Was he ashamed of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Was I silly for wanting to be Daddy’s baby? Did Roman think I was pathetic? Would he tell the others?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, baby, it’s all right,’ Daddy soothed me and gently pried my fingers from my cheeks. I was met with a face of pure kindness and care. ‘Roman likes it,’ he claimed in a stage-whisper as if Roman was not merely four feet from us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was doubtful, but when my eyes inched back to Roman he nodded, his lips still parted in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck, Virgil,’ he croaked. (I realised his throat must have been dry from how he was panting.) ‘You have no idea how sexy that was.’ His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide as he stared straight at me. I felt vulnerable and turned back to my dom, needing his familiarity to ease my nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Daddy wanted it to be a fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprise.’ Patton wriggled his finger around my neck and I squeaked with suppressed giggles. My hand flew up to pull at his and he relented the tickling. ‘I knew Roman liked this kink so I knew it was safe to do. I promise, baby,’ Patton reassured and a shaky sigh of relief tumbled from my lips. I smiled faintly at him to show I understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Besides,’ he added, voice rising and falling in a teasing sing-song, ‘I think a certain someone has a humiliation kink.’ His hand stroked across my abdomen and I looked down with a gasp at the wetness I felt. A stream of pre-come had evidently spilt from me in the previous few moments and formed a small pool around my navel. Patton played with it, trailing spindles of the fluid around my tummy. I shuddered and whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh my God, I can’t take it anymore,’ Roman lamented with all of his usual dramatic flair. His voice was hoarse when he pleaded: ‘Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me join in.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Roman…’ Patton’s voice was reprimanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew he was about to say more but I couldn’t bear to listen to Roman being told off for something I too wanted so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please?’ I whispered before I had a chance to overthink it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton ducked his head to catch my eyes. He seemed shocked that I had spoken up, though not necessarily upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please what, baby?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>I inhaled shakily and looked up at how Roman’s body trembled. His muscles rhythmically tensed and strained at the tightness of the ropes. His dick hung heavy between his legs, weighed down by the sheer amount of blood that filled it.</span> <span>I swallowed my nerves and pride, deciding not to hide my desperation any longer.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I want Roman,’ I muttered, shy nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I bet you do,’ Roman drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You are on thin fucking ice, pet,’ Patton directed towards Roman and raised his hand to point at him in warning. I bit back a gasp at the uncharacteristic cursing. It had shocked both me and Roman into silence. ‘You’ve already misbehaved tonight and haven’t completed your punishment for it. Why should I let you join in?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please, Daddy?’ I begged and captured his hand, tugging it back down and away from Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see the firm barriers begin to recede in the way Daddy’s gaze softened at my plea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why.’ Roman was definitely pushing his luck with the self-assuredness in his tone. From the glint in his eye, I could see he knew it too and was likely spurred on by the fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton gritted his teeth and remained silent. Eventually, he sighed, clearly steeling himself to relent to his submissives’ misbehaviour. It was something he had never had to do in our scenes, and I could make an educated guess that he had never exactly been a pushover with Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You two are terrible influences on each other,’ Patton murmured. I wasn’t worried as I saw the ghost of a smile hiding behind the stern look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just wait ‘til I get my hands on him…’ Roman uttered under his breath. My breathing picked up as I ached to know what he wanted to do with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton showed no sign he had heard Roman’s words. He squeezed his hands on my waist and I yelped at the sensitivity. I was lifted from his lap and gently lowered back to the mattress. When he stood and moved over to Roman, the sub smiled triumphantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton moved behind him and reached for the ropes on his arms, starting to pull at them. I realised he was undoing the bondage so that Roman would be able to get up at last. Roman puffed out his chest in pride (as much as the restraints would allow) apparently believing he had bested his dom. Only I could see the wicked grin on Patton’s face behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I see you’re feeling bratty today, my prince,’ he said casually, though the sudden widening of Roman’s eyes informed me it was anything but. ‘Say, do you remember what happens to brats?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, sir,’ Roman muttered, looking at the ground before him in what appeared to be resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why don’t you bring Virgil up to speed while I get these knots undone, hm?’ Patton suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman remained stubbornly silent, biting the inside of his cheek. Patton tugged a little at the bondage and caused Roman to lose balance, tumbling slightly backwards so that he was solely supported by Patton’s legs. He looked up to our dom’s face, which leant over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That was not an option, Roman. Brat rule number one?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The more bratty I am now, the more submissive I have to be later,’ Roman grumbled, a rosiness dusting his cheekbones, ‘to make up for my behaviour.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Brat rule number two?’ Patton said. He had rebalanced Roman, the sub kneeling once more, and was now steadily unravelling the ropes at his arms with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Every bratty remark earns me one minute of orgasm denial,’ Roman regurgitated the words, clearly having been subject to them multiple times before. He fidgeted in his place, wiggling his hips a little and I could tell that was indeed an effective punishment given how hard he was at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton crouched behind him, pressing his lips against the shell of Roman’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And don’t think I haven’t been counting,’ he growled and a shiver visibly wracked Roman’s whole body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A length of rope dropped beside Roman’s knees and his arms were slowly lowered from their awkward angle. He hissed through his teeth, eyes clenched shut in pain. Patton used one hand to ease Roman’s limbs back to his sides, rolling them lightly in their sockets, while his other hand kneaded the muscles at Roman’s back. I thought there was an interesting contrast between the harshness of Patton’s words from just a second ago and the attentiveness of his actions now; the former showing the act he put on for Roman’s enjoyment, and the latter showing his true care and concern for his sub’s wellbeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrapped my fingers in the sheets at my hips. It was heartwarming to see Patton take the time to ensure Roman’s comfort, but I felt a heaviness settle in my chest. My skin had broken into goosebumps as I sat exposed and alone on the mattress. I craved physical touch almost painfully. As the two men worked through Roman’s achiness, I diligently waited as long as I could stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wriggled on the bed, crossing and uncrossing my legs, gripping and releasing the comforter. It lasted about twenty seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I saw no sign that Patton was going to stop massaging Roman’s shoulders, I sighed and collapsed sideways on the bed. My own melodrama was not lost on me as I buried my face in a pillow with a loud whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Was that a whine, little one?’ I heard Patton ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My feet kicked at themselves, working off the nervous energy that I felt in being so aroused with no stimulation to expel it. I pushed the pillow down from my face to pout at my dom but instead of looking at me, his eyes were fixed on where he was rubbing Roman’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt unjustly robbed of attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Daddy,’ I called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked up to me, concerned. ‘What’s wrong, sweetheart?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clammed up, feeling embarrassed now that I had gotten the attention I wanted and had nothing to offer for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s eyes reluctantly lowered back down to Roman when he appeared to find a knot in the other’s muscles. A sharp indignance swept over me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Daddy!’ It was the most blatant whinge I had ever done in my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrunk when Patton’s eyes snapped back at me incredulously. Roman’s arms were gently lowered to his sides then Patton stepped out from behind him. He stood in front of the bed, hands on hips, his body towering over my prone form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Baby, are you complaining because you’re not getting attention?’ He sounded genuinely shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No,’ I squeaked. You know, like a liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s jaw dropped open, though he didn’t have much time to recover from the fact that I had lied to him before Roman was supplementing it with his own cheekiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I would be more than willing to volunteer my attention to him,’ he declared with a hungry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as though time froze for a moment. Roman proud of his sassiness, Patton shocked by our behaviour, and me peering nervously over the pillow, wondering how he would react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hesitance was remedied by the twinkle of excitement I caught in Patton’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Roman, it seems your brattiness has rubbed off on my sweet, innocent baby.’ He promptly turned and held his finger up in front of Roman’s face as he had correctly predicted that Roman would have a snarky comment to make. ‘Don’t,’ he warned in a no-nonsense tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman snapped his jaw shut and bit his lip around a smile. This clearly excited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an amused shake of his head, Patton stepped over to Roman and grabbed the rope at his chest. He had let Roman’s arms free of his restraints while still keeping the intricately tied rope that criss-crossed Roman’s torso. He hoisted Roman up by it and I realised with a spark of excitement that it acted as an effective chest harness. Something I could grab onto later, hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman gasped at the sudden change in position. His legs struggled to keep up as Patton spun and pushed him onto the bed in one swift motion. I startled as Roman collapsed to sit on the mattress by my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton kneeled by the bed and placed one hand on Roman’s thigh, squeezing tightly enough that I could see his fingers dig into the flesh. In the same moment, his other hand rested on my hip, thumb circling gently at the sensitive spot between the joint and my groin. Roman and I responded to the touches simultaneously, his response being a rasping moan, and mine being a quavering whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I think we need to revise our rules, sweethearts.’ Patton’s smirk was audible.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates aren't too often, but I do plan on completing this fic! Be sure to subscribe if you'd like to know when I update, and please consider leaving kudos and comments if you enjoyed the kinkiness ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated; subscribe for updates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>